A Series of Unfortunate Modern Events
by Inneedofatimeturner-27
Summary: So this is my version of Lemony Snickets great book series! Set in 2013 each event for Violet is a modern day problem that any teenager might have. For every book he wrote, I'll write a chapter, plus the Prologue. Hopefully it will be a relatable story. Rated T for future chapters. Review would be awesome :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just the introduction to characters and Violets life.**

Violet Baudelaire, 15 year old girl living a normal 15 year old girls life. Happy cakes full of rainbows and smiles right? Wrong!

Violet went to a normal school, with normal friends, like any other teenage girl. Her friends, her brother Klaus and sister Sunny could tell she was working on a solution to one of lifes problems when she tied her hair back with the hair bobbin she always kept on her wrist.

Tying up her hair was a sure fire sign that she had a lot on her mind and was about to set to work to solve something.

Violet was the go to girl in her group of friends to sort problems out. She had a motherly nature, and a level head on her shoulders as her dad had said.

Any adult looking in on Violets life would see her as a happy, smart giggly young girl. They were half-right. Violet was overall a happy child, but there were times when she just wanted to escape, to be held and to be told everything was going to be ok.

She was lucky enough for all her own problems to be minor, and mostly revolved around boys. She had a collection of weird relatives that she preferred to distance herself from.

Aunt Olivia Olaf, was her weirdest relative. She had a strong hatred for Violet –stronger than the mutual hatred for most children she knew- that she never attempted to hide. Though it some how disappeared after a few sherries.

Then there was Aunt Josephine, her favourite but also the craziest relative she had. She was obsessed with grammar and afraid of well everything. There wasn't a phobia she didn't have. She was scared of; open spaces, closed spaces, too much brightness, too much darkness, people, social encounters, spiders, everything.

Mrs. Poe was her favourite teacher, and somewhat of a parent figure for her at school. If there was something seriously wrong, she knew that she would go to her. She was lucky enough, so far, to not have needed to talk to Mrs Poe about anything other that her schoolwork.

There were her parents Beatrice and Bertie Baudelaire, they seemed to be forever arguing with her and picking little things to give out to her for. She put up with it though, for the simple reason they were her parents and she loved them. Also because they seemed to be a bit more lenient on her than her brother and she liked that. She definitely looked like her mothers side of the family.

Klaus was by most people's standards a nerd. He liked to read, did well in school, and spend an extreme amount of time on the internet and playing computer games. Violet was proud of her nerdy little brother. In her eyes, everyone was different and that's what made the world such an interesting place. She liked having someone to help with her homework, maths was not her strong point, but she did occasionally feel a little strange asking a twelve year old for help with advanced maths.

Then there was Sunny, their younger sister, she didn't do much, sleep eat and chew toys. Violet loved her little sister, but hated that her parents treated her as a live-in unpaid babysitter.

Violets best friend was Joyanna Strauss. They hadn't been close for very long, but Joyanna was the best friend she had ever had. They told each other everything, well Violet told Joyanna everything, she had a feeling it wasn't mutual sometimes.

Joyanna had her sad moments, but put it down to being a bad day. She didn't say much about her problems. They spent most of their time talking about boys and school lke most teenage girls. They had codenames for the boys they liked, and the girls they didn't, so no one knew what they were talking about. That was just how they worked.

They were young, happy and giggly and relatively care-free, for now.


	2. The Bad Beginning

**A/N: So this is my first proper chapter to this story :) Hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, because I havent got much feedback for this one. Thanks for reading **

It was Friday, last day of term before the Easter break. Violet was sitting next to Joyanna in their last class of the day, English. Violet liked English because she loved to write stories but she hated how they had to sit and study one play and novel for the entire year. She preferred to fly through books and write short stories about what ever topic took her fancy.

Right now they were listening to Mrs Poe babble on about Romeo and Juleit, Violet was very sceptical about love and saw the story to be pretty exaggerated they hardly knew each other, but where some how madly in love, that didn't wash with Violet.

Joyanna on the other handwas a hopeless romantic forever getting her heart broken by the boys she had just met. She was staring dreamily into space about the latest victim of her facebook stalking.

Violets phone buzzed in her pocket and she chanced checking it, she was in the back corner of the class so chances are Mrs Poe wouldn't notice.

It was just a text from her Mum, who else would it be. "Come home after school we need to talk to you."

This made her very nervous and she replied with a quick "Ok". She couldn't think of any reason she would be in trouble. She hadn't done anything, well nothing serious.

She scribbled a quick note to Joyanna.

'Just got a text from mum, cant go to town, she wants me straight home after school I think I'm in trouble.'

'Oh what did you do now? Or maybe she's going to give you the talk'

'I didn't do anything, and I'm 15 that's not it."

"You never know."

It was too risky to keep gong with notes so she folded it up and put in her shirt pocket. They both slipped back into there own worlds. Joyanna was daydreaming and Violet was wondering what was going to be waiting for her when she got home.

Everything she thought of in that class wasn't even close to the awfulness that was waiting for her when she walked in the door of her hous clock, they finished school early on a Friday.

"We're getting a divorce," her parents said in unison.

"What, why now? You always fight you always fight, you always make up, whats different this time?" Klaus demanded.

Violet was stunned, and on this rare occasion, speechless. Sunny sat perched on her lap, chewing the arm of her doll and giggling, she had no idea what was going on, or how much it was going to affect her future.

"Well say something Violet," Bertie said.

"What do you expect me to say?" Violets eyes welled up with tears, she was determined to hold back, her fingers subconsciously edged towards the bobbin on her wrist, but what solution could she possibly come up with? There was nothing she could do or say to fix this, so there was no point in tying up her hair.

"You'll spend week days and every second weekend here with your Mum, and school holidays and every other weekend with me," her dad explained.

"You children have to understand, this is what's best for the family, your father and I just don't get on living in the same house and it was tearing us all apart." Her mother was tryig to justify the worst news (yet) that Violet had ever received.

It was not working Klaus got up, and headed in the direction of the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Sunny still on Violets lap, had started to cry and snuggle into Violets hoodie, it was warm, soft and made her feel safe.

Violet stood up clutching her baby sister tightly. "I hope you happy, now that you're choosing this," she said sarcastically. Even in a time of such distress she was still quoting musicals.

With that she left the now estranged couple standing, shocked in the kitchen. Surely they didn't expect the children to be happy with this decision.

Violet went upstairs to her bedroom, turned on her laptop and text Joyanna "Skype now". She needed a good girly chat with her best friend to sort out her feelings.

"No Sunny, don't chew snuggles," she said retrieving her childhood teddy bear from her two year old sister who was propped up beside her on the bed.

Things couldn't get any worse. The imminent skype call with Joyanna would hopefully help. She could vent a little at least.


	3. The Reptile Room

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I just finished school for the summer holidays I dont get to write as much when I'm just at home. Thanks for reading, reviews are great :) Love to get them! Also thanks to Luna Baudelaire, who shared my story on her Tumblr page and was my first reviewer for this story :) **

A month had passed and the children's father had finally got some accommodation sorted and they were about to spend their first weekend with him.

Their Dad's new flat was a twenty-minute drive across the city from their home. The 2 story, 5 bedroom house in the suburbs was still their home, and nothing was going to change that.

Tis was possibly the most awkward car journey yet. Accept from that tip home after her first kiss and Violet had told her mother. This was just as bad.

She was sitting in the passenger seat, beside her Mum. Headphones in blocking out the world. Klaus was sitting in the back right window seat, playing Angry Birds on his Ipad,. Sunny was at the other side in her booster seat, chewing the arm of her doll as always.

Violet's Ipod was on shuffle and starting to really annoy her. Skip, skip, skip, why was that even on it? She thought as she tried to find a song to suit her mood. 1000 miles, she loved that song and this was the first time she had skipped it, like ever, but it was just the wrong time. Eventually she f,licked to a Greenday album and let it play through.

The twenty-minute journey, though it had the perfect soundtrack became more and more torturous. There was nothing worse than silence in the Baudelaire house, or car this time. If they weren't sniping and fighting with each other, that meant an argument had gone too far and they weren't speaking at all. That was a very bad sign.

Just before leaving the house, Violet had said something she regretted. She had told her mother she couldn't wait to get out of the house, and leave her behind that she was sick of living there. Now however, as the apartment block, where her father now resided came into view.

It was dark and gloomy and she really didn't want to spend anymore time than driving past there. The prospect of spending and entire weekend, and worse still, the holidays there.

Her mum's car pulled into the small parking lot by the apartment. Violet did not want to move from the car, Sunny started to cry, Klaus stayed rooted to the seat. This would be a really bad weekend, they could tell.

After hugs and kisses and goodbyes their mother left the three children in the sitting room/kitchen area of the flat. In the corner of the room, was a glass tank, and soon Violet saw what inhabited it; a snake.

Their Dad could not be normal of course, most people get a car, or even a tattoo as a midlife crisis, but no Bertie had gotten a 6 foot long snake that lived in his sitting room. It was yellow and scaly and made Violet jump as it slithered to the front of the tank.

She could tell by no that things good only get worse. Sunny began to crawl over to the tank, Violet murmured to her to come back.

"It's ok Violet, he's friendly" he dad explained.

"Yes I'm sure the six foot reptile in the middle of your living room is perfectly friendly" she snapped. "Come on Sunny, let's go." She said picking up her sister and heading towards the room she would share with her and her brother.

She hated it here, already. Nothing good make this anyway livable. She almost slammed the door on her brother, she didn't know Klaus was following her, as he seemed somewhat fascinated by the snake.

"Give Dad a chance Violet, he's doing his best," he said.

"You're as bad as they are," Violet retorted.


	4. The Wide Window

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but I promise to update more frequently you like the chapter, review and let me know what you think! Thanks to those who have in the past :) **

Violet lay down on her bed, in the room she was to share with her sibings for the weekend. She puled her laptop bag closer to her, and took out her laptop, her connection with normality, in a world she thought was getting crazier by the day. She turned in on, and plugged the charger into the socket right beside her bed. Atleast there was something good about this place.

She opened her internet browser and realized she hadnt got the wifi password. She would have to drag herself out of the room and grovel to her father for the code. It would be worth it though.

Leaving the room she tok a deep breath and tried to swallow her pride. "Dad, ehm whats your wifi password?" she asked him.

"My what?" He answered her question with another one. Something that really annoyed Violet, in most circumstances including this one.

"Internet, the Password, you know?" Violet added, getting impatience.

"Violet what use would I have interweb? I don't even have a computer."

"It's InterNET Dad," she stressing the part of the word he had gotten wrong.

"Well what ever it is I don't have it." But Violet had already turned on her heels and left. This weekend was going to be a lot worse than she could have possibly imagined. Great, she was stuck in this crap-hole, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Great. She had brought one book, and she was half way through it, no way was that going to last more than a night.

She looked out the window, there was a large oak tree just under her temporary bedroom window. She had memories of the oak tree in the garden that surrounded her house. Many a Summer she had spent there with her friends. She always associated that tree with happy memories, but looking back, there were some bad ones too. She remembered everything that had happened there. Fights, giggles and deep conversations.

Funny how much just looking out a window can make you think. Everything was such a mess, why did everything have to change? Things were good, she had her friends, she was doing well in school. She was happy, but then again teenagers arent supposed to be happy, are they? There will always be something to mess things up, to challenge you. Violet reached for the bobbin on her wrist and tied her hair up. She was tired of things going wrong, but she had now decided that to avoid anything else adding to the disaster that was her first weekend in her fathers house, that she was going to stay in her room the entire time.

She had a book, her sketch-pad and she could always write. Somehow something told her this wouldnt be enough.


	5. The Miserable Mill

**A/N: Warning: Self Harm mentioned, I don't want to upset anyone. If you like it, review and let me know. Thank you :)**

That Sunday evening, the children were back in their Mum's house and protesting about having to go back to the "Snake house" as they called it.

"You can't make us go back, thats just not fair. We hate it there."

"You know as well as I do Violet that you have to spend time with your father, its part of the agreement."

"It's still not fair, we never agreed to any of this, you just decided 'what was best' for us," Klaus wasn't going to take this lying down.

Sunny started to mew, she was seconds away from crying, so violet picked her up and headed for the kitchen.

"How about we go make some cupcakes Sunny?" she asked her little sister, raising the pitch of her voice to a playful tone, to distract the infant.

Violet set Sunny down on the floor by the counter and started to get the things she needed out of presses. Baking would clear her head, concentrating on the recipe would take up enough headspace to get rid of the thought of her parent divorce.

SHe had just put the cupcakes in the oven when her phone buzzed. It was Joyanna.

"I need to talk to you, can we skype?"

She replied a quick "Yeah sure" and went to turn on her laptop, and called her friend.

Joyanna was crying, not just crying, in histerics.

"Oh my god, what happened Jo? Why are you crying?"

Johanna held up her wrist to the webcam, there were red lines across it, that Violet soon realised were scars, she hoped they were not self-inflicted.

That was apparently too much to hope for as Johanna started to talk.

"I never thought I would do this but... I was just so...I didn't know who to turn to... "

"What about me Jo, you know I'm always here for you!"

"But I'm always tell you stuff, and I felt like I was just loading my problems on to you"

"Thats not true, I'm always here. Promise me you won't do this again. Promise me!"

"I promise."

**A/N: Anyone who is self harming, stay strong, fight it, you can win, and butterflies work! 3 **


	6. The Austere Academy

**A/N: Thanks again to anyone who has followed, reviewed and read this fic :) Feedback is always brilliant!**

"Its too early," Violet complained as she opened her locker and took out her books. She didnt even need a key now, she just slipped a bobbypin in under the door and it swung open, everything in the school was falling apart. The locker doors were hanging off their hinges, if they even had doors that was. Each classroom came complete with two broken chairs, and a wobbly desk that some lucky person would have to sit at. Then ofcourse there was the over heard projectors, which were pretty much useless, no teachers used them and if they did, they didnt work.

Ofcourse there were the books in the library, that must have been older than most of the teachers, they were tattered and battered and looked like someone had chewed some of them. Violet could not understand how anyone coud treat books like that. In her eyes they were precious and delicate. She would never even bend the spine of a book she was reading, god-forbid turning down a corner to mark a page. Even the old library books, she treated with care, she wasnt one to have a "whats one more dent" attitude, especially with books.

Then there was the school building itself, it was going to pieces, much like the students it held. Each on of them was crumbling inside with the pressure that came with their everyday lives. Walking down the hall, you could see that a lot of students didnt want to be there, in fact they wanted to be anywhere but. There were students that were being bullied, and students that bullied others because of trouble they had in there outside lives. Not forgetting the teenagers who had to grow up to fast, because of this that and the other happened and forced a new perspective of life on them.

In short, it was hard to tel what held up this place, in Violets mind, she often wondered that if someon slammed a door, droped their books on the floor a little to hard, would the whole place fall apart?

"Its lunch, how is it too early?" Joyanna said coming up behind her.

"It's early for me ok? Speaking of ok, are you? I still think you should go talk to Mrs. Poe..."

"Look I've been thinking, I agree I can't tell my parents, but I need to talk to someone."

"We'll go after lunch, do you want me there?"

"Yes, I do, please come with me."

"I promise."

It was ten minutes before the bell, and the girls had managed to slip away from the cafeteria. Neither of them had eaten much at lunch, they were both sick with worry. Understandably. They went to door, and knocked. She greeted them with a friendly smile, but it soon faded when she saw their expressions. The conversation behind that door lasted 40 minutes, and Violet would never foget a word of it, she could only imagine what it was like for Joyanna.

The one she took from it was, talking helps.


End file.
